Ze LOTR Minas Tirith/Map guide
Basics * Having a basic zombie escape gameplay experience before playing this map is highly recommended for the higher levels! * Knowing how to use items (By default it's pressing 'E') * You must have NO knowledge about the Lord of the Rings series at all. * Some free Hard Disk Space (around 200mb) since it is a gicantic map. * Read the weapons articles to set up a good weapon-set before playing. * It can be very, very helpful if you play the map once on your own to learn all the spots and routes on each different level. Important information Here is a list of imporant information that you SHOULD know before playing this map: 'Levels' ---- * There are 4 levels divided in 2 stages: ** Normal Mode *** Level 1: Osgiliath *** Level 2: Main Gates *** Level 3: Catapults *** Level 4: Last Stand ** Extreme Mode *** Level 1: Osgiliath *** Level 2: Main Gates *** Level 3: Catapults *** Level 4: Last Stand 'Items (Picakble and droppable props)' ---- There are a lot of items on Minas Tirith which can be picked up by players. A frequently asked question is: "How do I pick up items??" It's very easy: You drop your pistol which you are holding, and then walk through the item/prop. You have know picked up the object. If you want to drop it, drop you pistol. There is a difference in dropping your item and placing it: * Dropping your item is simply dropping your pistol but this doesn't mean you placed the object attached to it. You will still be able to walk through it or pick it up again * Placing your object is placing that item somewhere on the map as well as making it solid so zombies cannot walk through it or have to jump over it. To PLACE an item, look a bit down to to ground (not completely) and then press 'E' (You may have to press it twice or more in order for it to spawn). You can practice this on your own to learn placing objects quickly and efficiently. 'Characters/Player level' ---- In ze_minas_tirith, there is a player-based level system which can grant you special items and characters each time you win a round. It goes as follows: * Every time a player wins a round, he/she wins 100 points * To see at which level you are, look at the scorebord. ** If your score ranges from 90-110, you are level 1 ** If your score ranges from 110-210, you are level 2 ** If your score ranges from 210-310, you are level 3 ** If your score ranges from 310-410, you are level 4 ** If your score ranges from 410-510, you are level 5 After reaching level 5, all wins after will still add up to your score but won't count as an extra level, meaning level 5 is the maximum. If you win the very last round (Level 4 at Extreme Mode), you will receive a very high score (+700 points). Still, you won't get any extra items or characters. To see which items and/or characters are available for each player level, look at this guide. Doing so is HIGHLY recommended. ---- ---- ---- =Guide= 'Warm-up round' ---- Every first round of the map is a warm-up round in which all the techniques summed up above are briefly explained. During that time, you must hide from zombies at the spawns location until the time goes up (1.20 mins). When the timer reaches 0, everyone is slained and the humans win if at least 1 player survives. '1st Stage: Normal Mode' ---- When you go to Osgiliath you must barricade the stairs. Is extremly useful saving a prop (a box is a wise choise). Zombies can come to the first holding zone from 3 sides, the door opens when a zombie is near. After the door opens you MUST cover the left side, as zombies always go that way (is the fastest one). Near the guards in front of the horses, to the right, there is a door which let zombies take a nazgul. You can avoid this by placing properly the box you saved before. NOTE: There is a bug that allows nazguls to negate knockback, so the more you shoot the closer the nazguls get. If you see a nazgul moving diagonaly don't shoot until he's above you. When you are in the horse you will notice Gandalf comes. After that you will be teleport'd in front of Minas Tirith, when that happens, take your pistol, walk backwards and shoot to the nazguls. The door will open, when you are inside of Minas Tirith don't stay near the door, nazguls can kill you through the wall. Category:Guides Category:Map guides